


Герой твоих детских грёз

by WTF Infinity Starbucks 2021 (InfinityStucky)



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Steve Rogers, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shrunkyclunks, Top Bucky Barnes
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:22:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29566752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfinityStucky/pseuds/WTF%20Infinity%20Starbucks%202021
Summary: Однажды к Баки Барнсу, сотруднику отдела кибербезопасности ЩИТа, с просьбой настроить в его телефоне синхронизацию обращается... Капитан Америка.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 7
Kudos: 62
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	Герой твоих детских грёз

Натягивая лучший в своей жизни и во всём мире зад на два пальца, Баки не верит случившемуся счастью. 

— Да-а, — выдыхает под ним Капитан Америка.

Семилетний фанат звёздно-полосатого идола внутри Баки верещит ультразвуком.

Он Баки не-везёт-в-любви-зато-сказочно-везёт-в-ебле Барнс и Капитан сраная-секс-машина Америка. А всё началось с банальной просьбы настроить синхронизацию в айфоне. Подумать только. Бекки будет оплакивать ориентацию Стивена Гранта горючими слезами. 

Капитан Америка — Стив — между тем ёрзает, всхлипывая, сжимает руку Баки чуть ниже локтя и делает круговое движение бёдрами. 

_Умопомрачительно_ , дуреет Баки, сглатывая, и судорожно вставляет третий палец. Стив под ним взмокший и горячий — у Баки натурально дымится в штанах. Капитан трогательно складывает брови и делает губы буквой «о», не разбрасываясь озвучкой. 

Баки принял вызов, когда они только начали, и не слезет с него, пока не добьётся громогласных стонов.

Растягивая напряжённую дырку, он прижимает ладонь к каменному прессу Роджерса, оглаживает каждый кирпичик и стискивает свои ноющие после долгого отсоса челюсти, чтобы не пролить слюну восхищения. 

Стив невозможен и идеален. Смотрит своими голубыми глазами, то прикрывая их длинными прямыми ресницами, то зажмуриваясь, то бросая затуманенные взгляды. Баки уверен, что кончит, не доставая член из трусов. Последние уже вечность как бесповоротно мокрые. 

Четыре пальца внутри задницы национального символа Америки, а тот жадно на них насаживается, и его скулы при этом алеют самым очаровательным на свете образом. Стив что, действительно смущается? У Баки кружится голова. 

Он склоняется к манящей, мокрой, огромной, терпкой, красной, такой созданной для него — нет — головке.

Раздающийся стон благословляет его. Стив поднимает ноги, разводит шире и фиксирует бёдра, сжав их руками. Баки незачем больше жить, он увидел всё в этой сраной жизни.

Он сосёт восхитительный хер из своих влажных снов, начавшихся с его проснувшимся в пубертате либидо, трахает пальцами эту изумительную задницу, горячую и тугую, и хочет плакать от того, как ему хорошо. 

Стив взмокший, его стоны — песнь сирен, дурманящих разум, потому что Баки есть ничто, он лишь продолжение тела под ним, вылепленного рукой самого создателя.

С очередным стоном, раздающимся в спальне, с членом Роджерса во рту и с пальцами в его сладкой заднице, Баки кончает, не прикоснувшись к себе.

Можно использовать как эпитафию. Кончил, пока отсасывал у Капитана Америки. Баки позавидует любой доселе и ныне живущий.

Он боится подумать, что с ним случится, если дело дойдёт до взаимной дрочки. 

Баки усерднее присасывается к члену, сильнее давит, и Стив тоже кончает, попытавшись оттолкнуть его. Но Баки — парень не промах, он всасывает в себя всё — ни капли мимо — и сглатывает, облизываясь и утирая рот ладонью.

Стив вспыхивает — грудная клетка ходит ходуном, и это какой-то кошмар, Баки возмущён, что нет запрета быть таким восхитительным на законодательном уровне — и смотрит на него с тёмным желанием.

— Эй, — сипит идеал, — ты почему ещё одет?

— Я... э… мне…

Стив спасает его от уничижительных объяснений и снимает с Баки влажное бельё. Склоняется и вбирает в себя изнемогающий уже по второму кругу член, утыкаясь носом в пах.

Баки взрывается громким стоном. 

Столетие спустя, когда он уже на грани, Стив выпускает его из мучительной тесноты. Баки осоловело моргает, наблюдая, как Стив разворачивается к нему спиной и становится на колени.

Баки умирает, а душа его отправляется прямиком в ад. 

Предвкушение и жгучая похоть гнездятся у него в груди. Баки кладёт руки на бёдра Стива, раздвигая ягодицы большими пальцами, и сплёвывает между ними. Берёт член у основания и прижимает к отверстию. Полуобморочное желание присосаться к нежной розовой дырке и терзать языком, пока её обладатель не начнёт умолять Баки вставить, он откладывает на потом так самоуверенно, будто «потом» вообще может быть. Но Баки покажет себя и не упустит эту вероятность. Что-что, а ебаться он умеет превосходно. Тут ему не облажаться.

Баки медленно толкает головку внутрь, натягивая на неё отверстие, и придерживает сладко стонущего Стива за плечо. Баки подтягивает к себе его руку, фиксируя её на пояснице, и проталкивается дальше на пробу. И вознаграждается настоящим сокровищем:

— Да-а-а! — кричит Стив, и у Баки поджимаются пальцы на ногах. 

— Поехали, красавчик. — Баки ввинчивает член до основания.

Они как животные, потные, дико двигающиеся в безумном танце — Баки стремится вперёд, Стив подаётся назад, звенят хлопки, звучат стоны, кровать шатается вслед за ними. Баки суёт два пальца в рот Стива, заменяет большим, отнимает его и кладёт ладонь на ягодицу, чтобы протолкнуть мокрый палец к члену — внутрь протестующе напрягающейся дырки. 

Стив всхлипывает, яростно насаживаясь, и Баки буквально сходит с ума от всего этого.

Это длится бесконечно. Изнемождённый, горящий в удовольствии, он сжимает шею Роджерса, лишая его воздуха. Стив внезапно замирает, содрогается и сокрушительно кончает, так сжимая Баки, что тот округляет глаза и рот и изливается следом внутрь.

Они валятся на кровать. Извинения ещё не слетели со рта Баки, но Капитан перебивает его — притягивает к себе и касается губ самым нежным поцелуем, какой только можно вообразить.

— Ты хорош, — просто улыбается Стив, будто час назад не щекотал себе гланды яйцами Баки. — Я проспорил Наташе сотку.

— О, — усмехается Баки, маскируя укол в сердце. _Чего ты ожидал, Мистер Невезение В Отношениях?_ — Спорил на меня аж на сотку?

— Представляешь, — улыбается Стив, сжимая Баки в объятиях. — Я думал, ты откажешься помочь… ну… — закатывает глаза, — синхронизация, — он неловко смеётся. — Думал, ты не заинтересован. Но Наташа сказала, что ты, эм, — Стив смущённо трёт кончик носа, — что я нравлюсь тебе и ты согласишься на всё.

Ну, думает Баки, Наташа я-убью-тебя-и-всю-твою-семью-сексуальная-убийца Романова оказывается более чем права. Улыбаясь, он не позволяет сожалениям о несбыточном завладеть им, всё потом. По этикету одноразового перепихона у него ещё есть время. Баки аккуратно прижимается к Стиву. 

Они молчат, пока тот не подаёт голос:

— Так ты пойдёшь со мной на свидание?

Баки удивлённо поворачивается на Стива, открыв рот.

— Я пойму, если нет, разумеется. Если тебя интересует только секс, ладно, но мне бы хотелось быть честным — это не единственное, что мне нужно. Если же ты…

— Уоу, притормози, — веселится Баки. — Ёбаные дырки, конечно, я согласен, я дрочу на тебя с восьми лет.

Смесь ужаса и восторга на лице Стива потрясающе хороша.


End file.
